1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to tread-cap compositions and products, and more particularly, to tread-cap compositions and products that include one or more macro-fillers.
2. Description of Related Art
In developing a tread cap that provides an enhanced performance characteristic, a tread cap formulation has been proposed that includes an ultra high molecular weight polyethylene macro filler and a carbon black reinforcing filler.
While such a formulation may provide an enhanced performance characteristic, it does so at the expense of other desirable properties. For example, the composition may have an undesirable compound stiffness. In addition, other performance characteristics may be less than desirable. Therefore, there is a need for improved tread cap formulations.